I've lost who I am
by NacaMichio
Summary: Even through his recovery from minor amnesia Shawn has to solve the case again that put the love of his former life in danger as well as himself and pushed all his friends away.He must make a choice between solving a murder case and his friends. Shulesish
1. Trip Wire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych**

**Summary: Shawn may be the only hope for one of thier own and he can't even remember his own name! They will all have to pull together to help Shawn remember who he is and what this evil man is planning next for the psuedo psychic and his friends. **

Shawn didn't know why all this was happening. Why had he come out here alone? Why had he called Juliet and not Lassiter? Why was he running for his life? Why had he said those things to Gus?

He ran around the corner and saw Juliet, gun raised, about a football field distance away. It seemed like forever until he would reach her but he could see her, as if magnified. The look of fear that distorted her beautiful face, the worry that made her blue eyes shine bright, the anger that steadied her hands on the gun. Everything he would miss if he didn't make it to her tonight. If he didn't run to her, his pursuer would take him and that would be the end. This man would not spare his life. Not now that he knew why this man had done the deeds he had done. What he would do if Shawn failed.

"Run, Shawn! Get him in my range! That's it." Juliet called. Why wasn't she running to him? Why didn't she feel this intense need he had to be with her! His life was in her steady hands and she stood still. There was a reason. Light it was highlighted with a Sharpie he saw it. The netting of trip wire in front of her.

"Jules! Get back! Get away from here! Get away!" He knew if she left his life was going to end with 90 percent surity. He was scared but he couldn't let her stay while he carried out his recless plan," Get away! I don't want you here!"

She looked taken aback then she realized what he was planning,"Shawn, Don't you do it! Don't you leave me!"

"I won't!" He was closing the distance but the netting would prevent the man from being in her range,"I love you and I will always be here for you, now RUN!"

She looked at him, unsure for only a second, then dropped her gun to her side and turned. She didn't even look back as she ran around the corner. Tears blinded Shawn as he ran and ran. He was so blinded by his grief that he didn't even feel himself hit the tripwire, or feel the blast from the walls beside him as they flung him into the air and hard to the ground 15 feet away. He was knocked out instently, Taking the blow full on. He caught his killer and had saved Juliet. _Juliet is safe._


	2. Pineapple Icecream

Shawn woke up in a room full of strange people but he was so happy he woke up that he didn't care," I'm alive!" He croaked quietly from his dry throat.

"Hey, son. Calm down. I know it's hard for you but you need to stay still and stay quiet. You had a pretty bad concussion." Said the man closest to him.

"I know you just said to be quiet but I need to ask, uh, stupid question, but who are you?" Shawn felt aweful for not knowing this man's name. He felt that he should but he didn't know why.

"Shawn. I'm your Dad. Henry Spencer." Shawn wished he could believe this man but wouldn't he remember his own father?

"Mr. Spencer, They did say he may have some temporary memory loss. He may not know who any of us are." That was the handsome colored gentlemen that stood nearby. Shawn felt almost as close to this man. Maybe even closer but he couldn't go on feelings alone.

"Not to be rude but, who are you? You're not my brother, I can say that much." Shawn smiled, painfully. Why did he hurt so bad? He tried to remember, what had gone down? He was being chased but why? Then he ran into some trip wires and he was sad before he blacked out. Why was he even there? He remembered, he was a psuedo psychic that worked for the SBPD. Why did he remember that?

"Shawn, I'm your best friend, Burton Guster. Gus. Remember?" The colored gentlemen smiled.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I have no clue who you are, but I feel like I should. Um, Gus you said?"

"Yes, I'm Gus."

"Theree was an explosion,b-because I was being chased. I'm a Psychic that worked for SBPD, right?"

"Yes, you were. Well, not a real one but only I and Henry here know that." Gus smiled again, sadly this time.

"He remembers that but not me?" Henry shouted. Shawn pulled back, frightened but pressed on.

"If it helps I don't even know my last name." He grinned,"There was someone else with me. A woman. Someone I have strong feelings for, I think. Is-is she alright?"

"Juliet? Yeah. She's fine. She's right outside."Gus nodded,"You saved her, man. Your pursuer would have shot you both. He would have been in range to shoot her but she wouldn't have been able to get him."

"C-can I see her?Alone?"

"Sure. We'll be outside. Come one, ." They both left and moments later the prettiest woman Shawn had ever seen came through the door. Even with her eyes a little puffy from the obvious mascara smearing cry she had been having, she was brilliant. Her face was contorted with fear and her eyes shone with worry. Worry he knew was for him and he wished he knew why, or even knew her name.

"Hello, Shawn. I'm Juliet, the one you saved." She smiled, on the edge of tears once more.

"I have a feeling you were more than just the woman I saved. I feel like we are connected in some way. I just can't...remember."

"Well,it was mostly banter. We never really... you know... We are just friends. "

"Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous and I must have been a moron for not asking you on a date. How long have we known eachother?"

"Five ish years."

"Five? Wow. I am Dumb. I'm sorry, this is really wierd for me. I just have such a connection with you and I barely even know your name. So strange to feel this and I never said anything?"

"Actually, I have a really bad timing. I came out and told you and you actually are seeing someone and you have stood her up before and didn't want to be mean again."

"I am sincerely sorry, Uh, Juliet?"

"Yeah, but you call me Jules normally."

"Jules. Yes. I screamed,'Jules! Get back! Get away from here! Get away!' and you looked so sad as you ran away. What was I running from?" He asked, his throat hurt but he had to know. She covered her mouth as the tears welled over. She put a hand over her eyes and motioned for him to wait. Once she calmed down she sighed.

"We weren't sure why. You called and said you solved three cases in one and that he was going to do something else if we didn't catch him. You said there was a girl involved. She's 16 and she offered to take care of you since you let her escape but she doesn't even remember being kidnapped. She was cloroformed every few hours to keep her passed out. You carried her out."

"I need to see her." Shawn smiled," But I need some pineapple Icecream first."

"Do they make that?"


End file.
